villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Shake
Master Shake or simply Shake, is one of the three main protagonists in the series Aqua Teen Hunger Force, its reworked title Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1, Aqua Something You Know Whatever, Aqua TV Show Show, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever. He was voiced by Dana Snyder in most of his appearances, Dave Willis in "Baffler Meal" and portrayed by H. Jon Benjamin in "Last Last One Forever And Ever". His muscles were voiced by John DiMaggio (who also voiced Bender in Futurama) in the episode "Muscles". Biography Unlike the other two food items, Frylock, an uptight super intelligent box of fries and Meatwad, a childlike, yet lovable ball of meat, Shake is a rude, selfish, lazy, narcissistic (in earlier episodes, he believed he was the leader) yet dimwitted milkshake. He often likes to torture Meatwad for his amusement and annoys Frylock to no end. Even Oglethorpe and Emory, the two idiotic Plutonians find Shake annoying. Shake's own stupidity has caused damage to the city they live in, their own house, to himself and even to the whole planet, and yet he never learns from his mistakes. He is often worse than some of the villains the Aqua Teens have encountered. Master Shake's sheer unlikeability is clearly demonstrated during an instance where Frylock invents a device that, when used by an individual, emits a signal which attracts nearby friends to them. Although the device is shown to work successfully for even the ill-tempered Carl and the socially inept Meatwad, Master Shake finds that he is unable to attract any potential friends when he uses it, demonstrating that there is likely no one alive who can stand to be around Shake. This notion is further reinforced in a later episode where Frylock creates a robot girlfriend for Shake that is programmed to love him unconditionally only for her to end up cheating on him. It is hinted that he may also be dumber than Meatwad as Meatwad has outwitted him on occasion and even gotten revenge on Shake as well. Shake has an unusual ability to make anything he throws explode. He is also shown to be terrified of vampires and suicidal action figures. Gallery Shake.jpg|Shake Trivia *In the movie, it is revealed that Shake can remove his straw. Likewise the episode "Banana Planet" revealed that his straw can be used to smell things. *Shake is allergic to shellfish. *In season 5 Shake claimed that he was 30 or 40 years old despite acting like a teenager. In "Rabbot Redux", he is stated to be 40 years old. In "Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am," Shake is depicted as turning 40. See also *Master Shake at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Food Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Suicidal Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extravagant Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Self-Aware Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Mutilators Category:Golddiggers Category:Envious Category:Scapegoat Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supervillains Category:Malefactors Category:Outcast Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Burglars Category:Trickster Category:Pimps Category:Cannibals Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Stalkers Category:Paranoid Category:Revived Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hypocrites Category:Genderless Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creation Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Gamblers Category:Possessed Objects Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists